


Why The Colour Gold?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Cards, Confused Prompto Argentum, Cor Leonis Needs Rest, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Recovery, Reference to Accidental daemon impregnation, Relaxation, Sexual Frustration, Stubbornness, Surgery recovery, Wedding Rings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto makes Cor a get well soon card after he comes out of the hospital but he needs Ardyn's help to write the message for him. That is when Prom notices that his dada wears something called a 'wedding ring' and so does his daddy.But why? What is the point in it? And why are they both gold?Little Prompto is confused...





	Why The Colour Gold?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic to brighten up everyone's day!!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!! :)

Prompto was laying on the floor making his daddy a get well soon card.

Cor was still recovering from having that daemon removed from inside him and he was now on his second week of bed rest, much to the Marshal’s frustration. Cor wanted to get back to work and forget the whole thing had ever taken place but Ardyn, Clarus and Regis were breaking their backs to ensure he had all the time off he needed. Even if Cor didn’t want it. And poor Prompto still didn’t understand the full ins and outs as to why Cor was ill. All he knew was that his daddy was sick, had a fall down the stairs and was tired most of the time. Because of that, it was his and dada’s job to ensure that Cor stayed in bed and focused on getting better. That was why Prompto was making him a card because uncle Cid and uncle Wesk had sent one to his daddy and it made Cor smile reading them. That was what Prom wanted to do make Cor smile.

Ardyn smiled at his son and joined him on the floor and asked what he was doing. When Prom told him, it made his heart melt. Prompto was way too sweet and kind to be his and Cor’s son. What on Eos did the pair do to deserve him?

Prompto asked very nicely if Ardyn would write inside the card for him and Ardyn happily accepted. But when Prompto focused on what his dada was doing he saw something gold on his finger. He had never noticed it before. 

Prompto pointed to the ring and asked in a confused voice. “What’s that? On you’re finger?”

“That’s my wedding ring, sunbeam!” Ardyn said in a jolly voice as he held out his hand so Prompto could get a better look at it.

Prompto touched the gold metal and he became even more confused. He knew what a ring was. But a wedding ring? What was that? But Ardyn was happy to talk about it, so it must be a good thing, right? Was it something special? What set it apart from any old ring?

“Wedding ring?” Prom asked innocently, needing more clarification.

Ardyn laughed as he sat up. He pulled Prompto into his lap and allowed his little boy to continue to gaze at one of Ardyn’s most prized possessions. “Yes, when daddy and I got married we got matching rings as a promise to each other that we would never stop loving one another.”

“Does daddy have a ring too?”

“Yes.”

“He doesn’t wear his. Does that mean he doesn’t love you?” Prom asked in a worried voice.

Prom had never seen Cor wear his. Well, he hadn’t noticed Ardyn wearing his before but Prom knew for certain Cor did not wear one. This wasn’t good. Prompto thought that they were all meant to love each other. 

“No, of course daddy loves me.” Ardyn kissed Prom on the head to lessen his worries. Prompto over thought things sometimes. “You see daddy’s job means he can’t wear it in case he loses it.”

_Or breaks his finger while training. But I am not worrying you anymore today. You are far too sweet to ever be allowed to worry my sunbeam_. Ardyn thought to himself as he ruffled Prom’s golden hair.

“Oh…” Prom nodded happily with that answer. But then a thought sprung to mind. “Daddy’s off work though. Can he wear it now?”

“If he wants too. But he is a little ill at the moment and when you get ill sometimes you get hot and your skin swells up. So, it might not fit on his finger for the time being.”

Huh? What was his dada on about now? This wedding ring stuff was too complicated and confusing for Prompto to keep up with. 

Prompto lent over Ardyn’s knee and retrieved his card for Cor off the floor. He held it up to Ardyn’s face and asked sweetly. “Can I see daddy. I want to give him this to make him smile.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, he will love that. Let’s get him a hot water bottle and a coffee.” Ardyn smiled back taking Prom out of his lap before they went into the kitchen.

Also, Cor should be up from his nap by now and Ardyn needed to check if Cor was in any form of discomfort. Cor never admitted it when he was hurting and Ardyn had to keep asking just to get a straight answer. He loved Cor with all his heart, but he was more stubborn than him sometimes.

* * *

Prompto held on to the hot water bottle tightly as Ardyn opened his and Cor’s bedroom door for him. Prom got to see Cor every day because he was off ill, but his daddy wasn’t allowed out of bed too much. Next week he was allowed to go downstairs on the condition that he wasn’t hurting too much and promised to sit and remain on the sofa. Prom hoped his card would help him get better. Prompto smiled when he saw his daddy, who was laying in the middle of his bed, and Cor smiled back at him.

“Daddy, is your naptime over?” Prompto asked as he waddled over to his dads' bed.

“Yeah mate. I wish I could get out of bed though.” Cor smiled, wanting to help Prompto up on the bed. But he wasn’t really meant to be picking stuff up or moving for that matter. Cor had to watch with a little sorrow as Ardyn placed the drink he was carrying on the side cabinet, before picking Prompto up and placing him carefully next to Cor.

“You can get out of bed, but only for a few minutes at a time and you need my help to do so.” Ardyn smirked, as he gently placed his lips on Cor’s forehead.

Ardyn still felt so guilty about accidently hurting Cor. Over these last three harrowing weeks, Ardyn had done what he could to make Cor feel comfortable and kept apologising for what had taken place. Cor kept telling him not to say sorry because he had already forgiven him, and it was in the past. However, Cor’s pain wasn’t and that was what Ardyn was focusing on. The pain Ardyn had inflicted on his husband and consequently his child. 

“I know. I wish you didn’t have too.” Cor commented as Prompto passed him the hot water bottle.

“You’ll be up and about soon, my dear.”

“If it was up to me, I would be up now.”

Prompto shook his head and laughed. His daddy may be awesome, but everyone got hurt and when that happened you had to rest. Even Prom knew that. “No. You’re not well. We brought you a hot water bottle and I made you this to help you feel better.”

Prompto shoved the card in Cor’s lap and Cor could not help but smile at the poorly drawn illustrations of himself, Prom and Ardyn. Prompto was too sweet. He didn’t need a card to make him feel better, Prom did that simply by existing. Never the less, Cor opened the card and it read in Ardyn’s handwriting:

_To Daddy, _

_Dada and I want you to get better soon so please stay in bed and relax. _

_We love you both very much and you deserve a rest._

_Lots of love from Prompto. _

Cor rolled his eyes at the emotional blackmail Ardyn had forced down his throat. Ardyn was such a crafty devil sometimes. And Cor could not wipe the smile off his face as he knew this was Prom’s idea. His son was just too thoughtful and loving. Cor pulled Prompto closer to him gently, so he didn’t hurt himself. (Cor was in a bit of pain at the moment)

“Thank you mate, I love it.”

“You’re welcome!” Prom beamed as he hugged Cor back. But then he remembered he had a question for Cor. Prom pulled away from the hug and looked up at Cor. “Daddy? Can I see your wedding ring?”

“Sure.” Cor said, and without hesitation, Cor took the chain off, that was wrapped around his neck and placed it in his son’s hands. “Here you go.”

Prompto looked down at the chain and his eyes sparkled when he saw the gold glistening in his hands. It just amazed the little boy because he couldn’t understand how these rings were so important to his dads. One day he might but right now they were just pretty objects that both his dads owned. 

“Wow… both your rings are pretty.” Prom said, looking in between the ring in his hands and the ring still on his dada’s finger.

“They are indeed my dear.” Ardyn nodded in agreement, as he stood by the side of the bed next to Prom so he didn’t fall off.

“Why are they gold?” Prompto asked.

Ardyn shrugged. “Daddy picked them out.”

Cor shook his head in surprise and stared at Ardyn with… he didn’t even know what. Ardyn was meant to be fucking smart. They had been married for over three years now, how did he still not know why he picked gold! Clarus and Regis figured it out within a couple of weeks of seeing Ardyn parading his ring around the Citadel. For someone who was 2000 years his senior, Ardyn was thick! No, he was a moron. How did he not know any of this!

“Really Ardyn?” Cor asked in a bewildered laugh.

“What?” Ardyn replied, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

“You still don’t know why I picked the colour gold?”

“No… am I meant too?”

Cor sniggered at that. WOW!! Ardyn was officially the stupidest person ever. And just to prove his point Cor asked Prompto to see if he could figure it out. And if Prompto could… shame on Ardyn. Even Somnus knew why their wedding rings were gold and Cor didn’t have to tell his brother-in-law the reason!

“Prom. Why do you think our rings are gold?”

Prompto scrunched his little face up deep in thought. And in under 10 seconds, he got it. “Cause… they match dada’s eyes!”

“They match my… oh, darling… you are so sweet sometimes.” Ardyn cooed as he kissed Cor on the lips.

“I can be.” Cor nodded, happily kissing Ardyn back.

“You are.” Ardyn laughed at Cor’s coyness and his own stupidity and nuzzled his face in Cor’s hair.

Oh, yes he was stupid. Cor had always been one for subtlety but that was not subtle at all. It was literally a band of gold staring him in the face every day reminding him how much he and Cor loved each other. So how in all of Eos did he not realise Cor picked that colour for him. It was a little embarrassing, to be honest. Ardyn just hoped that no one else knew he had no idea because it was blatantly obvious.

“If you’re hugging daddy, I want a hug too.” Prompto complained feeling left out of the hugging circle.

He nuzzled back up into Cor’s side and that made Cor grunt in pain. He loved that he was spending time with Ardyn and Prom but they had both accidentally pushed it too far and he was in pain again. 

Cor breathed out as Ardyn and Prom continued to hug him and said: “Okay. Careful both of you.”

“Are you hurting?” Ardyn asked in a panic immediately letting go of Cor.

“Maybe a little bit. I have been hurting for about an hour.” Cor nodded, seeing no point in lying.

“Silly daddy. You must tell us.” Prompto shook his head crossly, before jumping off the bed to give Cor some space.

“Okay, Prompto Leonis. I will.” Cor promised and then looked at Ardyn who was giving him a look of disappointment.

Yeah, Cor should have mentioned that beforehand.

* * *

Once Prompto had been fed, bathed and was fast asleep Ardyn returned to his bedroom to see his wounded Marshal so he could dose him up with more painkillers. After Cor had taken them, Ardyn stayed with his husband to make sure that the tablets had taken effect and then proceed to scold him for not telling him sooner.

“Darling I know you say you’re okay, but you mustn’t ignore the pain and you have to tell me when you are hurting, or I am taking you back to the Citadel medical wing.” Ardyn threatened as he kissed Cor’s ring finger, which now had his wedding ring on. 

“Fine.” Cor muttered, knowing full well that Ardyn was not lying.

“I am only looking after you.”

“I know you are. Can you stay in here tonight?” Cor asked hoping Ardyn would say yes.

For the past couple of weeks, Ardyn had been sleeping on the sofa to make sure Cor was as comfortable as he possibly could be and had room to move if needed. Cor appreciated it that Ardyn had willingly given up his place of sleep to make him feel better, but Cor was starting to get lonely. He missed sleeping next to his husband. He missed hugging Ardyn as he slept and he missed Ardyn running his fingers through his hair. And even if Cor was hurting today he felt a lot better than he had done in the last couple of weeks. Still sore, but definitely on the mend. Cor was never pushing a fucking daemon out of his anus again! That was something everyone was in agreement on. 

“Of course, I can. But I am moving you.” Ardyn smiled as he hooked an arm under Cor’s knees and another under his arms as he carefully shuffled him from the middle of the bed back to his own side. Cor could have done that himself but Ardyn was a fusspot and was still worried that Cor had been hurting today. Ardyn kissed Cor on the head and asked as he joined Cor under the covers. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Cor nodded, falling into Ardyn’s chest. Loving the sound of his daemonic husbands’ slow heartbeat.

Ardyn ran his nails along Cor’s scalp and hummed as they laid down next to each other. “I never realised it that was why you picked gold.”

“I think your eyes are exotic.” Cor smiled, kissing Ardyn’s chest.

Ardyn smirked at that. He placed his fingers underneath Cor’s chin and lightly pushed his head up to stare into his blue eyes. “Do you now? Well, I think your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Ardyn was about to collide his lips with his husband but Cor ducked away from the advancement and buried his head back into Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn felt a little offended by that. He hadn’t done anything wrong had he?

Cor said bluntly. “Don’t flirt with me. We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

That’s when Ardyn felt something hard digging into his leg. Oh… that’s the reason why Cor didn’t want to kiss him. Maybe it was a good thing that Ardyn had been sleeping on the sofa for the past couple of weeks?

Ardyn went back to scratching Cor’s hair and laughed. “I thought you never wanted to have sex again.”

“I lied.” Cor muttered, unable to get rid of his growing erection. Why did Ardyn have to be Ardyn? This wasn’t fair.

“Clearly. But we are not having sex until you have fully recovered.”

“This is your fault.” Cor said dryly rutting into Ardyn’s leg to get rid of some pent-up frustration.

Ardyn shook his head and gently lay Cor on his back. Cor was going to hurt himself if he carried on. His poor Marshal needed his help. “My Marshal, we can’t have sex. You know this.”

“But I want you…”

“I know you do.” Ardyn laughed rubbing his nose against Cor’s. “I can relieve you of your frustration, but nothing more.”

“Yes, do that!”

“You needy thing.”

“I married you.” Cor muttered, pushing Ardyn’s hand down to his crotch.

“Okay easy my love. I will take care of you I promise.” 


End file.
